transformersfilmseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
“With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting. Protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us; there’s more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime…” – Optimus Prime Optimus Prime (temporarily known as Nemesis Prime), is the wise, humble, companionate, and heroic leader of the Autobots. Long ago, he was orphaned and became the novice to the great Sentinel Prime and the humble leader of Cybertron's science division, which studied the AllSpark and were protected by his twin brother Lord High Protector Megatron's military. When Megatron was corrupted by the Fallen, Optimus discovered that he was the last of the Dynasty of Primes hidden away when the Fallen destroyed their lineage. In response to Megatron's attempts to seize the AllSpark and conquer other worlds, Optimus assumed his proper title and rallied the Autobots to stand against the Decepticons. Before the disappearance of Sentinel, Optimus is handed the leadership of the Autobots. As obsessively as Megatron strives to achieve his objective, Optimus is equally as dedicated to stopping him even at the cost of his life, his world and - if necessary - his own people. It was on his order that the AllSpark was jettisoned into space, dooming Cybertron to a slow death and his people to a nomadic life. The sacrifices he has made weigh heavily on his spark, but they must be done for there is no other choice. He knows the ambitions that lurk in his brother's spark and they must never see the light of day. Lives must be kept free from the threat of Megatron's tyranny, no matter the cost. This obsession with the defeat of Megatron has robbed Optimus of some of his early idealism. This has created a certain ruthlessness beneath his otherwise honest and caring personality. Prime is not one for second chances and is willing to consider any action that might lead to victory, short of directly sacrificing those he cares about. After the War on Cybertron came to an end Optimus and the other survivors of the Great War fled the planet due to it being uninhabitable and to search for the AllSpark. Eventually, he sent his scout Bumblebee to search for the AllSpark which would lead him to the third celestial body of the Sol System: the planet Earth. In the year 2007 A.D. of the planet’s human history, Optimus and his band of Autobots arrived to reclaim the AllSpark which had landed on the planet thousands of years prior. This led him to meet and ally with the human Samuel James Witwicky. Together Optimus would aid the Autobots’ human allies they fought in the Battle of Los Angeles. After the deaths of Megatron at Sam’s hand along with Blackout and Brawl and Jazz’s death, Optimus and the Autobots’ chose to remain on Earth, taking it as their new home. Biography Optimus was one of the last of the Dynasty of Primes and later orphaned along with his twin brother Megatron due to the Fallen. Optimus' lineage was hidden for most of his early existence, but he was taken under the wing of Sentinal Prime. 1969 – Exodus and Search for the AllSpark Optimus Prime led the search for the AllSpark in the Ark, a transport vessel. When they came across an abandoned solar system, they located a vessel of strangely Cybertronian design, seemingly of Decepticon make. When the vessel fled to the surface of a planet, Prime dispatched Bumblebee to investigate while he and the other Autobots battled Decepticons from the Nemesis. Prime managed to defeat Blackout, Scorponok, and Frenzy all on his own. After losing touch with Bumblebee, Prime went down to locate him on the planet, where they were attacked by Starscream and the alien ship. They fell into a cavern network, where they were further attacked by indigenous worms. During their flight from the creatures, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee came across the alien vessel. Prime realized that they were trying to surrender, so the Autobots communicated with its crew. Optimus explained that they came in peace, "freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Starscream tricks everyone, and so on. However, the creatures, who called themselves "humans", explained that they held Megatron, whom they called the Ice Man, on their home world, Earth. Realizing the destruction Megatron would wreak upon the humans if he escaped, and that the humans would be unable to defend themselves effectively, Prime vowed to see them return to their world to warn it. Prime was able to blast an opening in the cavern, and the group escaped. As they returned to the Ark, Prime began to speculate that the AllSpark was what drew Megatron to Earth. In the ensuing battle with the Decepticons, Prime was in the difficult position of fighting Starscream and protecting the human ship. His distractions allowed Bonecrusher to spear him with his tail. The difficult state nearly gave Starscream the chance to kill him, but the humans saved Prime's life by damaging Starscream, who destroyed them. Optimus Prime was inspired by their courage and sacrifice, and resolved to locate Earth before the Decepticons did—and hopefully before Megatron came back online. 2007 – Arrival and First Battles on Earth The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime came to Earth shortly after Bumblebee signals his comrades with his beacon. Upon atmospheric re-entry, Prime managed to land outside of Tranquility's inhabited areas. While Sam and Mikaela watched, Optimus transformed in his protoform and fled his landing place. From atop a hill, he quickly trans-scanned the form of a 1997, Peterbilt 379 semi-truck, thus configuring his body to transform into it. Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide met up with Bumblebee and his human friends, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes in an alley. Upon arriving, Prime assumed his robotic form before the stunned humans. After confirming Sam's identity, Prime introduced himself and his team. When Mikaela asked of the Autobots' intentions, Prime explained the search for the AllSpark, the betrayal of Megatron, and why Sam was important to their search. Glasses that belonged to Sam's ancestor, Captain Archibald Witwicky, contained the location of the AllSpark encoded across its lenses, so Optimus Prime ordered his troops to wait outside Sam's house while Sam and Mikaela searched inside for the glasses. Much to Sam's exasperation, Optimus Prime, in his impatience, clumsily ruined his parents' garden. Prime's attempts to hide, such as having the Autobots transform into vehicle mode right in the backyard; were also less than satisfactory. Ultimately, Sam came so close to a panic attack that Prime was forced to order the Autobots to fall back. As Prime lectured his team on their supposed inability to remain quiet, Ratchet got himself shocked by walking into some power lines, then crushing a greenhouse during his fall, causing further problems thus making Ron think there was an earthquake and ran under the table asking Judy to "duck and cover." When the parents came to investigate, Prime's attempt to avoid discovery caused the house to shake, as Ron jumps into an old cast-iron tub and stated that he hates earthquakes; though this was to their benefit, as the father assumed that the damage to the yard was the result of an earthquake. Ironhide suggested that he should kill the parents as they were very irritating, but Optimus scolded his old friend. Despite all this, their presence remained undetected until Sector Seven arrived (in a convoy of GMC Yukons) and abducted Sam, Mikaela, and Sam's parents. Optimus Prime sent the Autobots in pursuit of the SUV that contained Sam, Mikaela, and Sector Seven's director, Agent Simmons. Prime intercepted the vehicle carrying their young human friends, ripping the roof of the vehicle off, with the other Autobots disarming the agents, and made it perfectly clear to Simmons how ticked off he was at him for trying to apprehend the two children, regarding this as a bad move on Simmons' behalf. Optimus then ordered his comrades to relieve the agents of their weapons, and attempted to interrogate Simmons. The agents' lack of surprise at their appearance indicated that they had seen Cybertronians before, but Simmons refused to reveal any information. With a Sector Seven backup team en route, Prime ordered the Autobots to scatter, while he took Sam and Mikaela. While hiding under abridge, Mikaela and Sam slipped and fell off Prime's shoulder. Bumblebee managed to catch them before impact, but was captured, and Sam and Mikaela recaptured, by the organization after their retreat. Optimus Prime, now in possession of the glasses which could tell him the location of the AllSpark, regretfully left Bumblebee in Sector Seven's hands, knowing that if they went after him, they would have to use deadly force. After regrouping the next day, Prime used the glasses to locate the AllSpark. Jazz raised objections to leaving Bumblebee behind, but Prime remained firm in his belief of not harming the humans. Ironhide seemed okay with using deadly force, stating the humans were a "primitive and violent race", but Prime countered that when their time had come, the Cybertronians had been little different. Going on to explain the potential he saw in the humans, as well as reminding them that "freedom is the right of all sentient beings", Prime revealed to the Autobots his real plan for the AllSpark: if they could not defeat the Decepticons, Prime intended to merge the Cube with his spark. Though this would destroy the AllSpark, Ratchet cautioned Prime against this, as it would also kill him as the Cube is raw power. Prime believed that this was acceptable, vowing not to let another race suffer the mistakes of the Transformers. The glasses placed the AllSpark at Hoover Dam where, luckily, Bumblebee and the young humans were taken. Battle of Los Angeles Optimus Prime's team met up with Sector Seven, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela en route, who had planned to hide the AllSpark in nearby Mission City. While on the highway CA-210, he was attacked by Bonecrusher, who managed to tackle Optimus and drag him over the edge of a freeway overpass. During the battle, Optimus struck the hate-filled Decepticon so hard in his face, his left optic popped out. As the Decepticon swung his claw wildly, Optimus drew his Energon sword from his right arm and cleaved off the Decepticon's right arm. He then proceeded to grab Bonecrusher in a headlock, and drive his blade through Bonecrusher's neck, severing his head. Optimus arrived at Mission City and challenged the Decepticon Leader. Megatron discarded the remains of Jazz, and called out the Autobot's name. Millennia in the ice had done nothing to lessen Megatron's hatred of his brother, and he launched himself in jet mode at the Autobot leader. Optimus leaped and grabbed hold of the wings, which was a really bad idea, as Megatron drove himself and Prime through an office block. As they flew out of the building onto the street below, Megatron transformed and leapt on top of Prime, declaring the humans undeserving of life. Prime rejected his claims, saying that they deserved to choose for themselves. Megatron threw Prime across the street, declaring that if he wished to defend the humans, Prime could die with them. He then formed his fusion cannon from his forearms. The power up time allowed Prime to draw his ion blaster and fire hitting Megatron. The Decepticon used the momentum to spin around, then used the fusion cannon to blast Prime across the street into another building. Megatron then resumed the hunt for Sam and the AllSpark. Tracking Megatron to the deserted building, Prime barely managed to catch Sam after Megatron knocked him off the roof. Telling the boy to hold onto the Cube and stay close to him; Prime attempted to scale down the building, but Megatron jumped on Prime, causing them both to fall down hard onto the street below. Sam survived; however, Optimus told the boy that if he could not defeat Megatron, that Sam must put the AllSpark into his chest which would destroy it. As Sam sought cover, Optimus faced down Megatron, informed him that, "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall". Unfortunately, Megatron, even after years of stasis, proved to be far too powerful for Prime to defeat alone. The unit led by Lennox and the Raptor squadron laid down suppressing fire as Megatron reached for the AllSpark, until Optimus finally took him down by sweeping his legs. Still, Megatron continued crawling toward the cube. Believing he had lost, Optimus implored Sam to put the AllSpark into his chest. Sam instead thrust it into Megatron's chest, killing the Decepticon leader and destroying the AllSpark. As Optimus watched his brother die, he remorsefully stated there was no other choice. He also told Sam he owed him a debt of gratitude for saving his life, but was then informed that his old friend Jazz had not survived. Prime sadly eulogized his comrade, then commented that they had gained new comrades in the humans, and was honored by their bravery. Bumblebee, who had finally regained his voice, requested permission to remain with Sam Witwicky, to which the young human eagerly agreed and Optimus approved. He noticed a fragment of the AllSpark in Megatron's chest cavity and removed it, then permitted the humans to dispose of the Decepticon corpses by dumping them into the deepest 2nd deepest part of the ocean. Though Megatron was killed and his Decepticons were defeated, the AllSpark was destroyed, leaving the Autobots unable to restore Cybertron. The Autobots elected to remain on Earth and Prime sent a message into deep space to any surviving Autobots in the Galaxy to come to their new home on Earth, their long years of searching having finally having come to an end. As the other Autobots rested, Optimus Prime looked to the sky, hoping his message had been heard. Behind the Scenes * Optimus Prime is voiced by Peter Cullen who also voiced his Generation One counterpart in the 1985 TV series Category:Males